


The Flu

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a good boyfriend, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forehead Kisses, One Shot, Rey has the flu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: Rey has come down with the flu--Ben Solo, her boyfriend knows how to compensate :)





	The Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Story: Completed!

It's the flu. She's absolutely sure of it. The aches and pains, the scratchy sore-throat, the very annoying persistent coughing, the constant blowing your nose until you feel like it;s going to literally fall right off your nose.

Yeah, it needs no doctor to diagnose this---it's definitely the flu.

Rey feels horrible as she curls up on the couch in her flannel pink and purple pajamas; her eyes locked to the TV screen in front of her. Tonight was her one year anniversary with her boyfriend, Ben Solo and now---thanks to her illness, everything was ruined!

"Stupid cough! Stupid runny nose--stupid, stupid flu!" She cried out as she blew her nose for the millionth time that day. 

Ben was going to be so disappointed. _What a terribly girlfriend I am turning out to be?!_ She knew he had this special night planned out for the two of them for at least three months now. It was meant to be a grand gesture: dinner and then a night out on the town.

Now, she'd have to tell him through a text like a coward to cancel everything. _God, that makes me sound horrible! But I don't want him catching his awful mess!_

Suddenly there came a sharp knock at her apartment door. Who would be so brave and yet so stupid to come and visit me with this crap lingering over my head? Groaning, Rey got to her feet and pulled back the door only to see Ben Solo, her boyfriend staring back at her and holding out a bouquet of flowers.

"A little bird told me that you weren't feeling well....so.....I brought you these in the hopes that it would cheer you up." 

_Rose! Oh thank heavens and curse her all at the same time!_ She must have called him while he was leaving the office and told him about the whole ordeal. _She shouldn't have! No, really, she shouldn't have._

"Ben, I'm so, _so_ sorry!" said Rey; her voice scratchy from the sore throat. "I was just getting ready to text you--I've ruined everything!"

"Rey, sweetheart." Ben said as he stepped into her apartment; closing the door behind him. "You're just sick....you’re not dying."

_Wait, what was he doing?! He can't come in here---it's infested with germs---illness, my ridiculous coughing fits! He'll catch it next and that won't do anyone any good!_

"Ben!" Rey shouted; suddenly grabbing a bottle of disinfect off the kitchen counter and she immediately began spraying every surface, every door handle of her apartment. "What are you thinking?! I have the damn flu!"

"I've had the flu before, Rey---nothing a little medicine, rest and some hot soup won't cure, which is why----" And he held up a plastic bag in front of him which contained cough medicine, throat lounges, hand sanitizer and a large can of Campbell's Tomato Soup. "--I came fully prepared."

Rey just stood there....baffled. She was so sure that he'd be upset, hurt even that their date plans were cancelled but he surprisingly didn't look mad at all. 

"Now you take this stuff, sit your little cute ass down on that couch and let me take care of the rest, all right?" 

"But Ben---your plans---our date--aren't--aren't you a little upset?" Rey asked him.

"Upset?" He chuckled; grabbing the apron off the back of her kitchen door and pulling it over him. "Why would I be upset? You can't help if you're sick, babe. And what kind of boyfriend would I be to blow a damn gasket because our evening plans were ruined? No, I'm going to make the most out of this despite that evil little illness of yours."

He then bopped her on the nose with his index finger and quickly pulled out the can of tomato soup and a pot from underneath the stove. 

As Rey made her way back towards the den, she couldn't help but twist her hair and get that giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach; very much like the one she had when she and Ben first kissed. He was amazing—as if he had suddenly walked out of one of her many dreams. 

_How did I get so damn lucky?!_

Ben Solo was a chef at a high dollar restaurant downtown and he took his cooking very, very seriously so Rey knew he wasn't just going plop a can of regular tomato soup and place some crackers on the side. No way! He was going to experiment with his culinary genius!

And it showed---the wonderful spicy smells issuing from the kitchen were amazing. Once or twice, Rey had to resist the temptation to go and see just exactly what he was preparing for her.

Rey's best friend, Rose Tico had been the one to properly introduce him at a wine party in downtown Manhattan last year and immediately it was love at first sight. His luscious dark wavy hair, his dreamy brown eyes---Rey Kenobi was completely sold and her heart stolen.

Ben Solo evidently felt the exact same way because within three days of meeting her he was calling her to ask her out on their first day.

And it had been heavenly-bliss ever since. 

"Rey.....you ready?" Ben called out from the tiny window that lead into the kitchen. 

"Of course!" Rey answered. “Show me the goods!”

A few minutes later Ben came out carrying a fully-loaded dinner plate on a tray. It smelled so damn good! _Well, he didn't have to go and do all of that! I'd be completely content with regular tomato soup!_

"Bon appétit!" Ben grinned as he placed the tray down onto her lip. "I hope you're hungry, sweetheart."

He had taken left over chicken he had brought from his restaurant, mixed with a tomato paste from the canned soup, sprinkled Romano and Parmesan cheese before melting it on top. _Holy moley, it smelled so damn good!_

"It looks amazing, Ben!" said Rey; beaming up at him. "I'd kiss you right now but---"

"Don't worry." He said; cocking his jaw and giving her a sensual, lustful look. He was a chef as well as one damn good-looking son of a bitch. He always had something up his sleeve. "I can think of some other things we could..... _do._ But for now, let's enjoy this and that movie you once promised me."

Rey rested her head against Ben's chest as he hit play on the movie, "Maid In Manhattan", though it was a rom-com and normally not something Ben would have chosen if he was at home with the guys, he'd suffer through it for Rey--because he _loved_ her. That was one thing Rey never had to question him about.

It was infinite and it ran deeper than anything she had ever known.

She could feel it as laid there next to him with his arm wrapped around her waist; flinching every so often when she felt his fingers gripping or pinching her affectionately. _Damn him!_

How they hadn't managed to have the most wild and intense was amazing, but Rey had said that she wanted to wait until the right time and Ben Solo being the gentlemen that he was, was more than happy to go along with that---but little by little she could tell he was growing antsy.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Ben?" Rey then asked; rubbing her fingertips gently across his forearm. 

"Hmm?" He broke eye contact with the TV in time with look at her.

He was so devastatingly beautiful; his disheveled black hair which fell well past his ears, his pale-skin which glowed even now as they sat next to one another; his plump, rose-colored lips. If she wasn't sick she'd have already had them against her own; tasting him.

"Do you...." and she suddenly felt so nervously to even ask him; feeling her cheeks burn hot. "....do you remember that pack we made a few months ago....about....sex?"

"Yeah, of course, why?" Ben nodded; now sitting up to better angle himself on the sofa.

There was no denying the excitement growing in his voice as he continued to stare down at her. He was hoping this would come up in conversation sooner rather than later. I mean, they had bee dating exactly a year now. The tension---the sexual tension between them was undeniable.

"I think--I want to---but---I think right now with me being so sick with the flu---maybe there was another way---"

"Are you asking me if I want to---go downstairs, as it were?" He murmured; unable to hold back that cheeky-goofy grin of his as he stared down at her with hooded, eyes.

"Well, I-I'm not---I was just---" Rey stuttered; once against twisting her hair around her fingers. 

Ben, of course, thought it was adorable that she would have to ask permission when he was more than willing to give her exactly what she wanted. He reached for the remote and turned the volume up slightly to block out her protesting neighbors---she was going to be doing a lot of screaming after all.

He then slid down onto his knees and grabbed a hold of the back of Rey's thighs and dragged her to the edge of the couch. His fingers brushed across the hem of her flannel pajamas before he carefully and ever so slowly slid them down her long legs.

"I do love these pajamas, babe, but---sorry, they have to go." said Ben now running his hands up and down her thighs, slowly caressing her.

She giggled as he suddenly flung them across the room and onto the floor and grabbed the blanket she had wrapped around her body and threw it over his head; disappearing completely out of sight. She jumped as she felt his hot, moist kisses trailing up her legs and soon in between her thighs.

"Ben....I-I can't---I can't see you..."

"You don't need to see me, babe." said Ben in a muffled voice. "You just need to relax and just feel."

Her breathing slowly became sporadic when she felt him moving further in between her legs; stopping at her purple laced underwear where she knew the dampness of her arousal was too evident to hide.

Oh God, even with him as her boyfriend, letting him see this intimate part of her made her feel so embarrassed.

"Jesus Christ, Rey...." said Ben in a raspy tone as he ran the pad of his thumb across the dampness of her underwear. "....you're fucking drenched! I cannot wait to taste you!"

It sounded so vulgar coming from his lips but she had never wanted this from someone as much as she wanted it from him. _Ben Organa-Solo-_ \--the man she'd drop anything and everything for. The man _she_ loved.

Knots twisted in her stomach when she realized just what he was about to do. _No turning back now, Rey. You asked for this!_

A brush of air hit her as she felt him push the lacy material aside with his index finger; exposing the slickness of her arousal to him.

Heat swelled in the hollow of her cheeks and she covered her eyes with embarrassment---and as if knowing exactly whats he was doing, Ben mumbled something between "don't be embarrassed" and "you had better not be covering your eyes, Rey", and she quickly removed them.

Ben was all about patience but he was willing to test the limits if need be. It was in his genes too, after all, he was a _perfectionist._

"Hmm, you smell good--like sweet, honey, Rey." Ben purred. 

She was so ready for him. So wet that she was practically gushing into the palm of his hand. And for the first time since he walked in through her apartment door, he was frustrated.

He wanted to fuck her so badly into the cushions of this couch, that his cock was aching in his jeans. _Fuck!_ Without giving her any sort of heads up or warning, Ben took the plunge and ran a stripe up her slit with the flat of his tongue. Ribbons and shock waves of pleasure exploded inside of Rey's core--making her see stars.

"B-Ben!" 

That was all he needed to hear as he dove back in once more and lapped at her with his tongue. Moist, hot---driving me insane, kind of pleasure that sent Rey's legs flopping like Jell-O on the couch as Ben continued his slow torture of her slit and then selfishly devouring her clit and swirling it around before sucking it on it. 

_Yeah, she really truly needed this.....I needed this.....Damn, I fucking love this woman!_

"BEN! AH---that---I can't---please---!"

After setting a steady rhythm, Ben sunk two thick digits into her heated depths and curled upwards; hitting tha spongy spot while he continued to lick her up and down. Rey felt like her surroundings were going to explode---like she was going to explode. He was _that_ good!

"Please....Ben....I'm gonna....I'm gonna cum!"

"Fucking cum, Rey! I want to see you!" said Ben in a low growl.

Two or three more thrusts with his fingers, Rey came completely undone and let out the most gargled scream, Ben had ever heard, before slumping against the cushions of the sofa. _Damn, baby, you fucking drenched me! Maybe I should eat you out more_ often!

Pulling the blanket off him Rey saw Ben's perfect black hair was now matting to the front of his face as sweat clung to it. 

"I'd kiss you---" She panted.

"I know--I know---but don't worry, baby, you can make it up to me later. Something tells me after that my dick is going to be hard for the rest of the night so---you can suck me off later, if you feel up to it." He teased; collapsing next to her and giving her leg a gentle pat. 

_Best date night....ever!_


End file.
